el torneo de los tres magos
by Prim Jackson
Summary: Al campamento meztiso llega una invitacion para el torneo de los tres magos. Rose Weasly resulta ser junto con su primo James S. Potter una semidiosa. lose mal sumary


**Nota de autora: En este fic Thalía dejo a las cazadoras despues de la guerra contra Gea. Como no se los sistemas horarios de Estados Unidos usare los de Argentina**

**Disclaimer: ni percy Jackson ni Harry Potter me pertenecen**

**De regreso al campamento e invitaciones**

Miedo. Esa era la sensación que invadía a Rose Weasly, mientras se aferraba más a la cintura de la chica que conducía la motocicleta, quien parecía no conocer los frenos. No sabía si temerle más a la velocidad a la que iba la muchacha, a los sonidos de las balas o al hecho de que estaban sobre un tejado. Miro hacia la derecha donde su primo James y otro chico conducían una motocicleta cada uno. Una bala roso la oreja de Rose. Su miedo aumento a tal grado que escondió su cabeza en la espalda de la conductora y ahogó un grito.

De pronto ya no había nada bajo la moto y estaban en caída libre hacia el asfalto. Los pelos castaños de la conductora golpeaban la cara de Rose. La joven giro a la derecha dejando detrás la ciudad y adentrándose en la carretera. A lo lejos se divisaba la entrada del campamento mestizo. Hacía kilómetros que no se oía algo que no fuera los motores de las motocicletas.

-¡Hey! Te sientes bien chica – le pregunto la castaña – Ya me puedes soltar, digo a menos que quieras que nos quedemos aquí todo el día – bromeo.

La risa de James no se hiso esperar y sintió como sus mejillas se volvían de un tono carmesí. Soltó la cadera de la chica y se bajó de la moto. La castaña se quitó el casco dejando ver unos bellísimos ojos zafiro y unas adorables pecas que rodeaban su nariz, su castaño y largo cabello caía en ondas y por si fuera poco la chica tenía un cuerpo del infarto, en otras palabras, era hermosa. El otro chico tenía unos ojos marrones al igual que su ondulado pelo y unas…

-Orejas de elfo – Llamo al chico la castaña- al parecer no me fue tan mal este año- James y Rose la miraron confundidos.

-Sip parece que la maldición está desapareciendo rojita – contesto el chico.

La chica bufo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas haciendo honor al apodo que le había dado el chico hace unos años y se dio la vuelta para hablar con James y Rose.

-Lamento no haber me presentado antes, Soy Alice y el chico que tengo aquí al lado es Leo, bienvenidos al campamento mestizo – Dijo con una sonrisa cálida – ustedes son…

- Yo soy Rose Weasly y él es mi primo James Potter- Rose tuvo que presentar a su primo que se encontraba embobado con Alice.

Los jóvenes los guiaron hacia la entrada del campamento donde los esperaba un centauro y una chica que abrazo fuertemente a la castaña.

-Te dije que iba a estar bien Thalía.

-Sí, pero no sabía si Leo te iba poder cuidar como se debe – respondió Thalía – además en Europa es donde más te buscan – agrego.

La joven castaña rio nerviosa.

- Leo – llamó amablemente el centauro – espero el reporte de la misión en mi escritorio- El chico se retiró – Thalía les dará un recorrido por el campamento – Les sonrió el centauro para luego dirigirse a Alice – Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias – dijo con alegría sin embargo una sombra de tristeza surco sus ojos solamente percibida por Rose – Voy a saludar a Piper.

La chica corrió hacia una cabaña completamente rosa. Al entrar abrazo fuertemente a su media hermana preferida, Piper, para luego saludar a sus otros medios hermanos que se encontraban en la cabaña. Al rato salió y se dirigió a una cabaña de la que salía humo de una chimenea que ninguna otra tenia. La cabaña por dentro parecía un mono ambiente, tenía una mini cocina una cama y una chimenea donde el fuego ardía. Se dejó caer en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada ahogando un sollozo, para luego quitárselo de la cara y limpiársela. Cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormida, al despertar consulto la hora en su reloj de mano. Se levantó y salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia el bunker 9.

-Bueno esos es todo el campamento- termino aburrida Thalía luego de haberles mostrado el campamento.

Durante el recorrido los reclamaron y resulto ser que James era hijo de Apolo y Rose de Atenea. Se encontraban unos metros por delante del bosque así que pudieron ver cundo cierta castaña se adentraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo no sin antes chocar con una rubia que pasaba.

-¡Lo siento Annabeth! – Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo – nos vemos en la cena – y con esto se perdió entre los arboles del bosque.

Annabeth se acercó a Thalía, James y Rose.

-Rose ella es la líder de tu cabaña, Annabeth ella es Rose – Las presento Thalía.

Ambas se estrecharon las manos para luego decir a la vez "Un placer" y marcharse a su cabaña hablando de criaturas mitológicas ignorando a los otros dos.

-Ven iremos a buscar a Will – ordeno Thalía.

Secundaria Estatal n° 10 de Nueva York 3 p.m.

Percy miraba el reloj del aula impaciente, como casi toda el aula solo que él sabía que iban a salir antes de la hora de salida.

-Vamos Nico es solo hacer una llamada–murmuraba impaciente –Es solo una amenaza de bomba -esto último solo lo pensó.

Miro el reloj de nuevo 3:01, bufo con frustración ¿cuánto podía tardar Nico en llamar a su colegio? Para su mala suerte el profesor de literatura lo había escuchado.

-Señor Jackson – Llamó el profesor con un falso acento británico – Veo que la clase le parece aburrida, supongo que usted ya hizo el análisis del Principito.

Ese era un buen momento para que Nico se dignara a llamar.

-Bueno profesor usted vera – Comenzó Percy, mientras la clase reía por lo bajo – El principito es un gran libro…

Y por fin la alarma comenzó a sonar indicando la tan esperada amenaza de bomba, Percy disimulo una sonrisa ladeada.

-Bueno profesor no quiero volar en mil pedazos así que adiós y buen verano- Dijo cogiendo sus cosas y saltando por la ventana para luego echar a correr en busca de Nico quien lo esperaba en un parque a tres cuadras del secundario de Percy.

El lugar estaba casi desierto, solo habían unos niños jugando y un chico de unos 14 años vestido de negro con cara de pocos amigos saliendo de una cabina telefónica con paso tranquilo. Nico diviso a Percy cuando este entraba en el parque corriendo.

-Percy ¿sabes cómo llegar al campamento desde aquí?

-Claro Nico…

4 horas después

-Claro Percy sabias como llegar al campamento- ironizó Nico.

Se encontraban en la puerta del campamento mestizó después de caminar 4 horas ya que Percy "sabia" como llegar al campamento y se perdieron, terminaron por pedir a Sally que los llevara. Habían recorrido, por lo menos, la mitad de Nueva York tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con ningún monstruo en todo el día o por lo menos ninguno que los atacara. También pararon en un Starbucks y pidieron dos cafés para llevar.

Entraron tranquilamente, faltaban dos horas para la cena y Percy decidió ir a buscar a Annabeth mientras Nico se iba con la Señorita O´Leary.

-Percy me tenías preocupada – lo regaño Annabeth

-Lo siento es que nos perdimos- rio nervioso.

-¿Con quién has venido?

-Con Nico

**ALICE POV:**

Miraba a Leo y la cajita rectangular alternativamente, la abrí con sumo cuidado para encontrarme con un dragón miniatura hecho de metal con rubís por ojos. Me acerque más y choque mi nariz contra su cabecita para asegurarme que fuera real y esa pequeña criatura de metal me escupió fuego fue genial, una de las ventajas de ser hija adoptiva de Hestia es que no me quemaba con fuego.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es genial Leo- tenía la cara mancha de aceite al igual que sus manos.

La pequeña criatura metálica se acomodó en mi hombro. Consulte la hora en mi reloj de mano, ya casi era hora de la cena. Me acerque a leo y le abrase con fuerza.

-Gracias Leo, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me alegras en mi cumpleaños – susurre en su oído – y ahora vayamos a comer que muero de hambre.

Le tome la mano y prácticamente lo arrastre al comedor, realmente moría de hambre, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz en ese momento, en ese instante, no sabía que todo terminaría tan pronto.

**FIN ALICE POV**

Piper se pasó todo el día en la cabaña de afrodita, desde que terminó la guerra contra Gea y Jasón había vuelto a salir con la zorra de Reyna se encontraba deprimida, estaba más delgada y tenía unas grandes ojeras, incluso había llegado a preocupar a Drew por su deplorable estado ¡A DREW! Sin embargo ella no quería que Alice se preocupara por ella, Alice era como su hermana menor aunque tuvieran la misma edad, solo se veía así dentro de su cabaña o cuando Alice no estaba. Consulto al espejo para saber qué tan deplorable era su estado y se encontró aceptable. En el comedor todos se voltearon a verla, mientras que Alice llamaba con su mano para que se sentara junto a ella, la cena fue amena y no hubo por menores. En la fogata todo iba genial, ya casi ni recordaba porque estaba triste, hasta el bendito (nótese la ironía) anuncio de Quirón salto a relucir.

-Hoy en la mañana me llego una carta vía lechuza – James y Rose compartieron una mirada de sorpresa deduciendo lo que continuaba, o al menos una parte- del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con una invitación hacia nosotros y el campamento romano – Piper abrió mucho los ojos – para el torneo de los tres magos, una competencia peligrosa donde solo los que tengan 17 o 16 podrán participar, los participantes serán elegidos por un cáliz, así que mandaremos a un grupo de representantes de nuestro campamento junto con los pretores del campamento romano, Jasón y Reyna – Todas las miradas se posaron en Piper – nos manejaremos como si fuera una misión que será comandada por – suspenso todos se miraban entre ellos, algunos con temor y otros con ansiedad – Alice, Hija de Hestia y Afrodita – La castaña solo atino a pararse algo aturdida lo cierto es que quería participar en alguna misión que no fuera de búsqueda, pero estaba algo asustada aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta – Elige a los ocho que te acompañaran

-Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalía, Leo, Piper, Rose y James- Su vos sonó segura y potente, algunos la miraron interrogativamente, ella dedujo que por haber elegido a Rose y James quienes ni siquiera tenían un día en el campamento- Estoy segura de mi elección.

-El primero de Septiembre a las 9 de la mañana Grover los llevara a King Crosse junto con los pretores del campamento romano y a las once abordaran un compartimiento especial sin más que decir buenas noches

**HOLA espero que les allá gustado el primer cap. Por favor envíenme ideas para las pruebas del torneo y déjenme review**


End file.
